Battery-powered computing systems and devices have been adopted for use in many aspects of daily life. As these systems and devices are more widely adopted and used in place of other computing systems and devices, they are designed to be more flexible and powerful, but are also more complex. With advances in the design of battery-powered computing devices, the availability of sufficient power for the devices continues to be an ongoing concern.
Further, with the increased complexity in battery-powered systems, the number of power rails required to power different subsystems and processors is increasing. In some cases, certain ones of these different subsystems and processors must be powered up at different times, in a certain order, and at different voltages.